A computer system administrator has the responsibility of monitoring a set of computer systems to ensure that they are providing the desired performance. The set of computer systems typically includes one or more server systems configured for different purposes (e.g., application servers, database servers, mail servers, firewall servers, etc.), as well as a set of client systems interacting with the server systems. In the event the computer system administrator determines that a system is not performing properly, the computer system administrator is able to manually fix the system. For a very large computer system (e.g., for a large company), a team of many computer system administrators is necessary to maintain the computer system performance. A business services company providing a software as a service model maintains a set of computer systems, including individual large computer systems for large clients and shared computer systems for smaller clients. When the company serves a very large number of clients, including clients of different size utilizing different configurations of software and hardware, not even a large team of computer system administrators will be able to adequately monitor the systems for each client and manually fix problems, creating a problem where some clients' performance will suffer without the situation being recognized or corrected by a computer system administrator.